Temanku Bukanlah Temanku
by Hinata Maestro
Summary: Sakurapun meninju dada hinata. Dia merasa Hinata jauh lebih penting di banding dirinya. Padahal Sakura baru saja mengatakan kata cinta pada Naruto. Hingga Naruto melakukan tindakan -Extreme- yang tidak terduga. apa ini masih bisa dibilang -teman-  ?
1. Chapter 1

**Temanku Bukanlah Temanku "part1"**

**SUMMARY:** **A **_**NaruHina**_** fic, presented by **_**Hinata-Maestro**_

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Naruto and Hinata.

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**LANGUAGE:** Indonesian

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Ka… kamu nggak bohong Sakura?"

**Gadis bermata hijau emerland itupun tersenyum membuat semburat pink menghiasi pipinya yang putih.**

"Tentu saja! Buat apa aku membodohi orang yang sudah bodoh seperti kau Naruto?"

"Ta… tapi… bukankah kau mencintai Sasuke?"

"Lalau? Apa aku tidak boleh menukar rasa cintaku padamu?"

"Tentu boleh…"

**Sakurapun langsung merangkul pundak Naruto. Badan mereka saling menyatu hingga tidak ada celah ruang sedikitpun diantara dua remaja ninja itu.**

"Apa kau menerimaku Naruto?"

**Naruto hanya diam beberapa saat menatap gadis yang dia puja lebih dari sedasawarsa. Gadis yg selalu dia lindungi karena rasa cintanya.**

"Tentu…"

**Wajah Narutopun semakin mendekati wajah Sakura. Dengan tenang Sakurapun mendekatkan bibirnya pada Naruto.**

**Tak jauh dari situ, tampak seorang gadis ninja lain. Rambut biru kobaltnya yg panjang terurai dan mata lavendernya yang khas. Tentu hanya satu orang… satu orang pemiliknya. Sebuah lekukan terbentuk di bibirnya yang merah… *smile***

"Hinata…"

**Gadis berkulit putih itupun membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya terangkat memandang dua sosok shinobi yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Tatapan kosong tak memantulkan bayangan. Seperti keadaan bulan malam itu. Gelap… hanyalah kesunyian…**

"Hinata… kau…"

"(smile) Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Kalian berdua tidak usah mencemaskanku begitu."

"…"

"Kalian pulang saja dulu. Aku ada keperluan sebentar. Sekalian katakan pada Otou-san, mungkin aku pulang baru dini hari besok."

**Hinatapun langsung melompat keatas pohon. Diapun lari meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya begitu saja.**

"Hinata!"

**Kiba yang hendak mengejar Hinata tiba-tiba tanganya di tahan oleh Shino yg tepat ada dibelakangnya.**

"Hey! Shino apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Cukup… biarkan Hinata sendiri…"

"Kau gila? Q tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja!

"Kiba! Aku tahu perasaan u pada Hinata bagaimana? Akupun sama! Aku dan kau sama-sama menyukainya! Tapi…"

"Tapi cintaku… tak kan terhapuskan… Aku akan tetap mencintai Hinata. Walau orang yang dia suka bukanlah aku dan orang yang dia suka tidak menyukainya, aku tak peduli. Aku akan tetap mencintainya, Shino! Karena… cintaku tak bisa terhapus. Cintaku… Hyuuga…

'Hinata….'

**Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya dari Sakura. Padahal tinggal berapa inchi lagi hingga bibirnya dapat menempel di bibir Sakura.**

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Aku ingin pulang…"

"Hah? Pulang! Sekarang masih jam 11."

"Aku sedikit pusing."

"Pusing? Apa aku perlu memeriksamu"

"Tidak perlu…"

"Kala gitu… Bagaimana…"

"Kau pulang sendiri ya…"

"Baiklah…"

** Sementara itu tampak Kiba yang berlari kencang melompat dari 1 pohon ke pohon yg lain. Wajahnya tampak cemas. Dilain tempat, tampak berdiri seorang gadis cantik. Yah… Hinata, dia hanya terdiam diri. Mata putihnya menatap sebuah jurang yang tepat berada di depannya. angin malam meniup rambut biru kobaltnya. Kakinya tepat menempel di ujung bukit. Gadis itupun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.**

**Tiba2 tangan kanannya tertarik kebelakang. Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kanannya yang putih. Matanya menatap Kiba. Wajah yg marah dan cemas berbaur di raut shinobi konoha itu.**

"Apa yg ku pikirkan Hinata?"

**Bentaknya keluar dari mulut. Hinata hanya diam merunduk tak berani memandang wajah Kiba. Tangan sebelahnya masih memegang pipinya yang sakit.**

"Kau pikir! Pulang dini hari itu, hanya tinggallah jasat saja! Bunuh diri! Apa bisa begitu saja menyelesaikan permasalahan?"

"…"

"Kau sedih kan! Kau sedih melihat orang yang kau cintai yaitu Naruto lebih memilih orang lain dari pada kau! Senyum… Kau selalu saja menunjakkan senyum acting setiap melihatnya bermesraan dengan gadis lain. Kau ingin menangis, kan? Kau ingin sekali menangis, bukan?"

"Aku… aku…"

**Air matapun jatuh dari kelopak mata putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga itu. Deras… deras… dan semakin deras. Membuat wajahnya sangat tidak enak dipandang. Bukan karena buruk. Tapi, rasa sakit yang timbul ketika harus melihatnya bersedih apalagi menangis.**

"Aku… benar-benar mencintai Naruto! Tapi apa? dia malah memilih Sakura. Ku tahu aku tidak lebih cantik, kuat, dan terkenal di bandingkan dengannya. Tapi… aku tidak bisa! Hatiku… hatiku sakit."

**Kiba langsung memeluk badan mungil Hinata. Dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat seorang gadis yang ia sayangi menagis. Ia peluk Hinata erat-erat. Dia sungguh ingin menenangkan perasaanya.**

"Sudah… Kumohon berhenti! Jangan kau buang air matamu sia-sia."

"Kiba…"

**Kibapun langsung mencium bibir Hinata yang tepat berada didepannya saat itu. Tentu Hinata kaget akan perlakuan Kiba padanya. Lelaki klan anjing itupun melepas kecupannya. Wajahnya mengelap air yang masih menempel di wajah klan Hyuuga Mansion itu.**

"Kumohon… berhentilah menagis Hinata…"

"Ki… Kiba… a… apa… yang…?"

**Kibapun melepas pelukannya dari Hinata. Badannya menjauh.**

"Kau harus pulang sekarang! Jika tidak, maka Akamarulah yang aku suruh membawamu pulang!"

"Kiba…"

**Hinatapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur. Embun-embun seakan mengelilinginya saat itu. Wajahnya memucat, nafasnya tiba-tiba serasa sangat berat. Hintapun jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.**

"HINATA!"

**Dilain tempat.**

"HINATA!"

**Naruto tampak kaget tersadar dari tidurnya. Dia tatap jam weaker yang masih menunjuk angka 1. tapi keringat yang timbul di dahinya seperti jam 1 siang. Nafasnya megap-megap. Wajahnya pucat cemas. Tanpa disadar mata kyubi muncul mengganti mata biru safirnya. Kepalnya sakit. Tangannya memegang dahinya yang basah.**

"Ada apa ini? Hey, Naruto kau kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi bermimpi hal-hal yang tidak dimasuk akal seperti tadi. Manamungkin Hinata…"

"HINATA!"

**Perasaan Naruto makin kacau saja. Bayangan Hinata terus menghantuinya. Lalu buat apa cemas? Jelas, karena Hinata disana tampak sedih, merunduk seorang diri dan menangis. Lelaki bermata biru safir itupun lekas berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Tanpa peduli hujan ia tembus malam itu. Melaju kencang menuju arah kompleks perumahan klan Hyuuga.**

"Hinata…"

**Lelaki itupun tepat berada di depan kediaman klan Hyuuga Mansion. Seluruh badannya basah, kehadirannya yang membuat kaget beberapa orang yang kebetulan berada di depan orang pintu masuk.**

"Naruto….!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Seharusnya akulah yang harus menanyakannya pada kalian!"

"Se… sebenarnya…"

"Kau lihat saja keadaan Hinata di dalam."

**Mata Naruto tampak melotot kaget mendengar nama Hinata baru diucapkan Shikamaru. Diapun langsung membuka pintu utama. Bunyi halilintar tepat berada di belakangnya. Wajahnya pucat kaget melihat seorang gadis yang dia kenal berbaring lemah diruang itdur tepat di sebelah barat pintu masuk.**

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini bukan tempat yang seharusnya kau datangi!"

"Sudahlah Ino… biarkan saja…"

**Naruto langsung masuk keruang pemeriksaan. Jelas semua ninja medis tampak kaget.**

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannkah kau sakit? Hujan-hujanan? Aku hanya mengobati Hinata tak lebih. Kau pikir aku selingkuh, apa? Sayang… masak kau lupa? Hinata kan gadis ninja lemah… tentunya dalam ninjutsu staminanyapun benar2 buruk. Makanya aku mengobatinya. Biar dia bisa kembali berlatih."

"Kampungan…"

"Hah?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan…!"

"Na… Naruto…"

**Narutopun buru2 mendekati Hinata. Pucat putih, dengan bibir berwarna ungu pucat. Badannya panas, nafasnya sesak, benar-benar keadaan yang menyakitkan.**

"Hinata! A… ada apa dengannya?"

"Shinra tensei… Jurus yang diberikan Pain padanya masih memberikan dampak atau tepatnya baru berdampak sekarang."

"…"

"Jurus itu mengakibatkan rusaknya saluran pernafasannya. Paru-parunya…"

"…"

"Saluran paru-paunya menyempit dan kadar oksigen di dalam tubuhnya semakin berkurang dan terus-menerus berkurang…"

"Ti… tidak…!"

"Tenanglah Naruto. Hinata itu kan hebat! Dia pasti lekas sembuh! Lagian…"

"Kau kenapa sayang? Apa kau tidak mencintai ku? Apa kau lebih memilih gadis yang tidak bisa jusus medical dibandingkanku yang sudan sannin ini? Apa kau?"

"Cukup… kukatakan CUKUP!"

**Narutopun mulai membentak Sakura. Mata kyubinyapun muncul. Membuat semuanya kaget tak terkecuali Sakura.**

"Jangan pernah kau olok-olok Hinata. Jangan pernah kau panggil aku sayang, sejujurnya aku sama sekali tak menyukai mu… apalagi mencintai mu!"

"Naruto…."

"Awalnya sih memang iya. Tapi cukup karena hatimu tak lebih seperti seekor siluman."

"Ta… tapi…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX SHUZUKA XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX TO BE CONTINUED XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX BERSAMBUNG XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beberapa hal yg jangkal…?**

Saat naruto mau cium Sakura kok blm smpe-sampe ya? padaha perbincangan kiba, hinata, & Shino itu lumayan lama.**O.o**?

Sejak kapan Naruto jd cowok kayak gitu? Apalagi mau cium cewek **xD**

Emang bener tah kalau Shinra tensei punys dampak kayak gitu? Wkwkwk **^o^ **terlalu ngarang deh… ckckck **-_-"**

**Ngrundel XD?**

**Sakura** : adoh….. kok q jd ce lebay n ganjen kyk gt sih? **xP**

**Naruto ** : Perasaan udh dr dlu kale…. **:P**

**Sakura ** : SHANNARO! **:**

**Maestro** : G ada yg boleh tengkar! Ini fanfic Q **:**

**Naruto** : xD Kiba… u cemburu ma q y yg di sukai ama Hinata, kan?

**Kiba ** : G jg…** ^_^** coz Q yg brhsl miliki first kiss Hinata **:*3**

**Hinata ** : Ki… Kiba bisa2 aja.. **:' **

**Naruto ** : ARRRKKHHHH! Bener jg **T.T** TIDAK! *terjun dr ats menara monas*

**Hinata ** : Naruto tunggu Q *bw parasut bwt nyelamatin honeyx?* **:o**

**Maestro** : ckckckck **-_-"**

**Leave your review XD (PLEASE ;-D )**

Kalau nggak di review aku rasengan orang yang ada di sebelahmu sekarang… wkwkwkwkw *kidding*

Wkwkwkw **^_^v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Temanku Bukanlah Temanku "part2"**

**SUMMARY:** **A **_**NaruHina**_** fic, presented by **_**Hinata-Maestro**_

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto

**MAIN CHARACTER: **Naruto and Hinata.

**RATING: **T

**GENRE:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**LANGUAGE:** Indonesian

**Semua hanya diam dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan benci dan tiba2 dengan gerakan kilat "BUK" diapun meninju dada Hinata. Semua kaget! Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat mulut Hinata terus-menerus memuntahkan darah. Iapun langsung mencekik lehernya. Shikamaru yang melihat itu buru-buru menggunakan jurus pengikat bayang. Tanpa belas kasih Tsunade, dia langsung menikam Sakura hingga dia jatuh terlontar merobohkan tembok.**

"Sakura…"

"Dia benar-benar telah gila…"

"Naruto…"

"Ketua Tsunade lupakan dia! Keadaan Hinata tampak parah!"

Tsunade langsung beralih pada Hinata.

"Gawat! Shizune cepat panggil 12 ninja dokter!"

"Baik!"

"Kalian keluar dulu! Operasi akan segera dimulai. Ino kau bantu aku!"

"Siap!"

"…"

"Naruto,.. Ayo keluar!"

**Kibapun kaget melihat mata Naruto telah berubah menjadi warna kuning. Tampa disadar dia sekarang dalam mode sage. Tangannyapun tiba-tiba mulai mengeluarkan rasengan.**

"Naruto! Guru Kakashi!"

**Kakashi yg melihat Naruto dalam keadaan tak sadar lekas mengeluarkan jurus mata mangekyo sharingannya.**

"Ini gawat! Semua cepat menyingkir!"

"Lalu Hinata?"

"Apa? Kenapa jadi begini?"

**Keadaan jadi serba bingung diantara chakra Naruto yang mengebu-gebu keluar dari tubuhnya.**

"Aku… tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang menyakiti orang yang ku cintai…"

"Cintai…?"

"…."

"Hinata…"

**Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Sakura dan merasengannya.**

"Mati kau… TEMAN"

DUUUAAAARRRRRRRRR!

…..XxX,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Untuk ke 2 kalinya Naruto mengatakan kalimat tadi. Dia benar-benar tak bisa memaafkan seseorang yang menyakiti Hinata orang yang mencintainya… sekaligus dia cintai.**

**Choji yang ketakutan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.**

**Tiba-tiba…**

"Dimana ini?"

**Sebuah ruangan lain… yang jelas bukan kediaman Hyuuga Mansion.**

"(kelelahan) Untunglah sempat, jika tidak entah apa jadinya?"

"Sampai seperti itukah…? Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

**Kakashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.**

"… Lupakan saja dia… bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri?"

"2atakan Kiba! Kalian ku beri tugas menjemput Naruto!"

"SIAP"

"SIAP"

2**atakan Kibapun secepatnya meninggalkan ruangan dan berlari menuju tempat Naruto berada.**

**Ditengan perjalanan…**

"Akhirnya begini ya…."

Kibapun menoleh ke Sai.

"…"

"Padahal aku…"

"Aku apa?"

"Tidak Narutolah yang pantas memiliki Hinata"

"Maksudmu?"

Awalnya aku juga menyukai Hinata. Sebenarnya baru seminggu yang lalu. Tapi…"

"?"

"Kau, Shino, Neji, bahkan Kabutopun ikut menyukainya dan aku sadar aku tak pantas memilikinya… karena, aku tahu Hinata bukan mencintaiku melainkan mencintai orang yang justru tak mencintainya…"

"…"

"Tapi… itu salah! Sebaliknya orang itulah yang justru sangat mencintai Hinata. Dialah, sie Naruto Uzumaki."

"Heh… Jangan kau 2atakana kau membacanya dari buku?"

"(smile) Sayangnya itu tidak benar…"

"?"

"Karena… Peristiwa itu sudah kualami sendiri."

" "

**10 menit setelah perjalanan akhirnya 2 pemuda ninja itu sampai di tempat kejadian. Tempat yang sungguh berbeda. Pondasi rumah klan Hyuuga yang terkenal kokoh itu dengan mudahnya terporak-poranda. Atap-atap genting hancur lebur, berbaur dengan lantai ubin yang telah pecah terlebih dulu.**

"I… ini tidak mungkin!"

"Naruto…"

**Kibapun memalingkan wajahnya langsung kearah timur. Tampak disebelah berdiri seorang remaja shinobi yang tak lain dan tak bukan Naruto Uzumaki. Dengan cepat Kiba dan Sai langsung menghampirinya. **

"Naruto…"

"Apa aku? Apa aku masih bisa dikatakan seorang teman? Jika, benar? Apakah dengan membunuh teman…"

**Air matapun mulai mengalir membasahi pipi lelaki keturunan Hokage ke 4 itu. Wajahnya tampak sangat sedih dan bersalah. Dia hanya bisa menundukkan wajah malu akan perlakuanya pada 2 orang sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi tapi keduanya telah mati ditangannya sendiri.**

"Aku benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa melindungi sahabat!"

"Bodoh! Bukankah kau membunuh teman yang ingin membunuh orang yang kau cintai! Lalu, kaupun telah melindungi teman yang sangat berharga bagi semua yaitu Hinata."

"(kaget) Kiba…!"

"Karena teman yang sesungguhnya adalah teman yang rela melindungi teman dari teman yang ingin menyakiti teman yang selalu ingin melindungi diri kita."

**Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang baru saja terucap dari mulut Sai. Sedangkan Naruto, wajahnyapun mulai tampak kembali ceria. Iapun mulai menghapus beberapa butir cairan bening dari kedua kelopak matanya.**

"Terima kasih teman…"

*BRUK* Narutopun langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"NARUTO!"

"Dia kenapa?"

…..XxX,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Cahaya matahari tampak menembus kaca jendela yang telah terbuka. Hembusan angin meniup korden yang tepat berada ditengah 2 ranjang rumah sakit. Salah seorang dari mereka tersadar. Menampakkan 2 bola mata biru langit. Ia angkat tangannya yang masih tertempel selang. Matanya melirik ke samping. Seorang gadis yang dia kenal. Tertidur nyanyak disebelahnya. Tangan lelaki itupun mulai meraih tangan gadis disampingnya itu. Ia gengam telapak si gadis erat2**.

"Hinata…"

Air matapun lagi2 mengalir dari bola matanya.

"Hinata… sadarlah… kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa Naruto?"

**Naruto yang kaget langsung menatap wajah Hinata bola mata putih yang tampak berkilau sekarang berbalik menatapnya. Wajah cantik dan senyum manis. Air matapun semakin deras banjir dari lelaki itu.**

"(kaget) Ke… Kenapa kau malah menangis Naruto?"

**Narutopun langsung bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya. Ia cabut selang2 yang menempel di seluruh bagian tubuhnya begitu saja. Lelaki kyubi itupun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata. Tampa memperdulikan kalau posisi Hinata saat itu masih berbaring.**

"Kenapa? Itu karena aku terlalu bahagia! Makanya aku menitihkan air mata my sweet heart"

"Cukup Naruto! Hentikan! Jangan memelukku begini! Aku mudah geli…!"

"Mudah geli"

**Hinata hanya bisa menolehkan wajahnya dari tatap indah mata safir milik Naruto di ikuti semurat pink yang khas ia miliki *blushing* bagaimana tidak malu? Wajah Naruto tepat 5 Cm di depan wajahnya**.

"Baiklah…"

"?"

"Aku yakin kalau ku lakukan ini kau pasti takkan geli!"

_*SMOOCH*_ **mulut mereka saling terkunci. First kiss antara mereka berdua *yah… walau ciuman pertama Hinata itu Kiba dan Naruto adalah Sasuke… tapi Naruto kissing Hinata… aRRRRkkHHH itu yang pertama kali selama sejarah ninja a**da!

"Bagaimana?"

Hinata hanya diam melotot.

'Na… Naruto… men… menciumku?'

"Hinata? Hinata kau dengar aku, kan?"

'Ini mimpi pasti mimpi!... ta… tapi…'

"Kamu kenapa sayang? Hallo Hinata?"

'Kalau bukan… ba… bagaimana?'

"?"

'Tadi benar2 kenyataan ataukah…'

"(smile) Masih kurang ya? Kalau gitu biar aku cium lagi ya, cantik?"

"AaaaRRrrrRHhhhHHKkkkKKK!"

**Hinata telah tewas seketika… eh pingsan…. Klw Hinata mati sekarang nggak asyik nie story :P Naruto yang kagetnya bukan main masih terus menutup kedua telingannya.**

"**HINATA! Kau kenapa? Hinata! Kalau begini jadinya aku tak akan menciummu ****"**

**GUBRAK!**

**Pintupun didobrak. Membuatnya langsung jebol. Wajah Naruto langsung membiru pucat. Tiga pria berwajah *killer bee* menghadangnya didepan pintu**.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?"

"Hingga membuatnya berteriak?"

"Lalu posisi apa itu?"

**Tanya sekaligus bentak Neji kakak sepupu Hinata, Kiba cowok yang selama ini selalu ngincer Hinata, dan Hiashi Babenya Hinata secara berurutan**.

"Posisi?"

**Naruto yang baru sadar posisinya saat itu berada di atas Hinata (menduduki paha Hinata) Naruto jelas kaget dan langsung melompat turun dari atas perut Hinata.**

"Bu… Bukan! I… Ini Cuma salah paham! Tadi aku Cuma menciumnya tak lebih. Sungguh!"

**Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya kaget. Ia sadar mengucapkan kata yang tak seharunya ia ucapkan. That's kiss xD**

"CIUMAN?"

"Bu... bukan… ta… tapi… emm, pelukan!"

"PELUKAN?"

"ARKH! BUKAN!"

"Sudah CUKUP!"

**Naruto langsung lari lompat ke luar jendela. Eh… sempat-sempatnya ia gendong Hinata buat di bawa lari. Naruto langsung lari secepat kilat *untung dia punya kelebihan lari kilat dari almarhum Ayahnya* Tiba-tiba dari arah depan berpuluh2 orang tepat berada di atas genting… puluhan mata putih…. Dari arah barat… timur… dan selatanpun sama aja… tampa disadar Naruto telah memasuki genting pusat clan Hyuuga.**

**Naruto semakin kacau saja. Dia tidak bisa berlari kemana-mana lagi. Dia terkepung diantara beratus-ratus pasang mata tampa pupil**.

Tiba-tiba Hinata sadar dari gendongan Naruto.

"Naruto… dimana kita sekarang?"

"Hinata… Kalau aku masih di izinkan hidup untuk besok. Aku berjanji akan melamarmu."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Naruto? Kau seperti mau mati saja!"

**Narutopun langsung menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya. Betapa kagetnya Hinata karena ia sekarang berada di atas atap… tapi yang paling ia kagetkan bukan itu. Melainkan… semua klannya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ingin membunuh… *jelas mata byakugan mereka timbul***

"A… Ada apa ini Naruto?"

**Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah… ia tatap langit yang se-akan akan tidak mau ikut campur dalam keadaannya saat itu.**

"Tahu seperti ini… Aku akan melakukan hal di atas kata *LEBIH* terhadapmu Hinata…"

"Maksudmu…?"

"MATI KAU KLAN YONDAIME TERAKHIR!"

.

.

.

.

.

***Di alam sana***

**Seorang pria berambut pantat ayam dan seorang waria eh… wanita berambut pink sedang asyik berbincang-bincang di temani segelas teh hijau hangat.**

"Sepertinya kita bakal di datangi anak bodoh itu lagi!"

"Mau apa lagi? Sudah takdir…"

**Sakura dan Sasukepun kembali meminum tehnya.**

**THE END ^_^v**

Rada aneh y?

Bukan rada aneh lagi xD tapi emang aneh XP

xixixixixi… -_-" jujur sebenarnya ni fanfic bukan kayak gini… tapi waktu ngetik, tiba2 timbul ide nggak jelas begini xD wkwkwkwkw xD dr pd mubazir q ketik aja tuh ide xP

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto : T^T aku mati….

Hinata : T^T nggak jadi MARRY ma Naruto deh….

Sasuke : T^T Alam baka jadi rame gara2 si Dobe *Naruto* datang…

Sakura : T^T nggak bisa bermesraan berduaan dengan chayang Sasuke deh…

Kiba : T^T Hinata ku jangan nangis dong… kan masih ada pangeran Kiba

Maestro: T^T Kok, jadi gini sih endingx ?

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, & Kiba : WTF! Ini semua gara2 u MAESTRO! :O

Maestro: o.O Eh…? Betul juga y… ^O^ wkwkwkwkw

Naruto : Rasengan Shuriken!

Hinata : Jyuuken!

Sasuke : Chidori Nagashi!

Sakura : Shannarou!

Kiba : Juushin Bunshin!

Lee : XD aku ikutan y… Urarenge!

Maestro: -_-" klw kalian gini ma q…. ntar q buat endingx tambah ancur loh… NaruSasu, KibaLee, & HinaSaku…. Apa kalian mau? xD

T^T all : GOMEN deh Maestro…. *nyembah2 Maestro 100x*

Maestro : wkwkwkwwk xD di sini Q lah yg berkuasa….. ^-^

Kiba & Lee : Tapi q tetep sedih coz Q g jadian ama siapa2 T^T

Maestro: ^^b *hug kiba & lee*

:-*….xP


End file.
